Kanto High School
by OldRivalShipper
Summary: What happens when you mix a giant Tangrowth, a couple Pokemorphs, and an adventure to find yourself? The adventure that is Kanto High School. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prolouge

** At any time if I find any one trying to sneak a Fakemon in, you won't be chosen. That's fair, right?**

Name: Include first, middle (if any) and last name here.

Nickname(s):

Gender: Pretty obvious what this is meant to mean. Either male or female.

Age: Any age from 12, including 12, up to and including 17 here please.

Hometown/Region: Please no fan-made places here.

Type of Person: Either a Pokécross (a half-human, half-Pokémon person), a Pokémorph (a person who can morph into a Pokémon, not usually the meaning of a Pokémorph as far as I know, but in this story, that is what a Pokémorph is) or a Pokéfuser (a person who can fuse themselves with one of their Pokémon).

Pokémon Associated with Type of Person: Basically whatever Pokémon your OC is half of, can fuse with or can change into. Again please no Fakemon.

Pokémon Features (Pokécrosses only): What features of the Pokémon are on them (e.g. tails, ears, e.t.c)

Pokéfuser Form (Pokéfusers only): What your OC looks like when they fuse themselves with their Pokémon. Include any special abilites while fused with the Pokémon here as well.

Special Features in Pokémon Form (Pokémorphs only): Include any special features or items that your OC has while as a Pokémon.

Normal Appearance: For Pokécrosses, you don't have to mention anything here that you mentioned above.

Uniform: Either Girls (a black short sleeved shirt, a dark light and light blue striped tie, either white trousers or a white knee length skirt, knee high black socks and any shoes that you want), or Boys (a long sleeved or short sleeved black button up shirt, a light green and light blue striped tie, either white trousers or white shorts and any shoes that you want)

Normal Clothes:

Formal Attire:

Sleep Attire (female only):

Personality:

Love Interest: If any, can include either the anime people or other OCs, but not too many people crushing on the real main characters of the anime (e.g. Ash, Brock, Misty or any of their other travelling companions) please.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Preferred Occupation (Up to 2):

Pokémon Team: Up to five Pokémon, and incude any nicknames, personality and move list of up to four moves here.

Starter Pokemon ( Can be any Pokemon. Again, no Fakemon):

Other: Other information that you might think could be useful that hasn't had a section above can be mentioned here.

Please, don't be shy to send me your OC's. By PM would be the best way for you to reach me. Now, please enjoy a little prolouge I've prepared for you.

~oo00oo~

The sun had begun to rise up from the hilltops, like a volcano erupting bright white light, with a orange and gold background of the sky. The Nugget Brige was empty of it's usual six trainers because of the early hour. Cerulean City was calm during the dawn.

Still half asleep a girl about fourteen or fifteen years of age very literally rolled out of her bed.

" Ugh. I'm never going to be able to wake up now." She mumbled groggily. She half crawled across her room to her closet and started getting ready for the long day ahead. " CRAP! I lost my uniform!" She then fell anime style. She got up and started looking for it.

~oo00oo~

In Viridian City, Kanto, there was a girl who resembled the girl from Cerulean. She seems to be... singing.

" On the road to Viridian City! On the road to Viridian City! We've built a team, and we've been training all day long. We're on the road and getting strong! Now here's the plan, we're going to head down to the forest! Time to collect, some Pokemon! We keep on trying, and then we try some more! To stay together and find the place we're fighting for! I'm on the road!" She then stopped singing. She seems to have realized something of importance. "School starts in twenty minutes!" She ran around hyperly, trying to get ready in five minutes, since it took her fifteen to get to the school.

~oo00oo~

**I'd like to have at least three more OC's before I go to the next chapter. Please no review OC's, just for convenience. Thank you for your consideration. Peace Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	2. And The Drama Begins

**NightFall00's OC. Thank you for sending me an OC. This will be a Chapter based mostly on him. Also thesecretkeeper11's OC. She will be featured too.**

It was always gloomy in Lavender Town, and that was why Lewis Seville wanted to get away from it. He always was a shy little guy, so he fit in with his school. But at the same time, he didn't.

His starter Pokemon, Gastly, is his loyal friend, and partner in crime. You see, Lewis is a trickster. He goes under the alias The Mad Hatter. All of Lavender Town had succombed to Lewis' "Special Trick" at least once. No one knows how he does it, but he can remove his hands from his arms voluntarly. Lewis has a tendency to pop up out of no where, at the most random places and times. He can easily aggravate people, but he can be aggravated just as easily.

At the moment, Lewis is having a conversation with a boy who resembled a unicorn wearing baseball pants. This boy was wearing a yellow and black hat backwards, and a red, black and white sweater. He was also carrying a billards cue. Lewis took off his hand, and the boy exclaimed,

" WHOA! Dude, you have to teach me that! It's wicked awesome! Maybe I can get Silver to finally show some emotion! That would be wicked awesome too."

Lewis just laughed, and went home to start packing. You see, Lewis was going to a new school in the region, called Kanto High School. Kanto High School was a school for the best. The best of the best. Rumor has it that Red once went there. Everyone thought that Lewis was a freak, because he was more comfortable with Ghost and Dark type Pokemon than with people, despite living in Lavender Town.

**_Flashback_**

" Hi Mister Fuji! Wanna see something?" A younger Lewis walked up to Mister Fuji, smiling oddly.

" Of course son!"

" Are you sure?"

" Yes! Of course!"

" Okay!" Lewis said, and removed his hand from the rest of his body.

" Well, that's interesting, Lewis. Maybe it's best if you don't do that again."

" Why not Mister Fuji?"

" People might think your, odd."

" Yeah right!" And so Lewis walked home with a huge grin on his face.

End Flasback

_' Mister Fuji was right all those years ago. I wish I had listened to him. I wish I wasn't able to do that. I want to know why I can do that. Now look at me! I'm going to a school full of freaks!' _He thought, as he angrily threw clothes and anything else he would need into his suitcase. _' I wish I was like other kids! And not like the kids I'm now going to school with!' _He malicously zippered up his suitcase. _' Now look at Lavender Town's freak! Going to a freak school with other freaks!'_ He ran down the stairs and thought those malicous thoughts all the way to Kanto High School.

~oo00oo~

Now, we head across the ocean to Sinnoh, home of Diamond and Pearl, the Pokedex holders of this region. Twinleaf Town, if you don't study that. We join a girl, who looks about thirteen and her Serperior, challenging a Youngster who traveled from Johto.

" Rattata! No!" The Youngster cried out.

" Sorry Joey. Maybe tommorrow. Ivana, good job!" The girl said.

" Bye Khione. I'll be back!" the Youngster, Joey apperantly, said. Khione just laughed. Joey walked off muttering something about catching Giratina and laughing at her. this made her laugh harder. " Stop It!" He exploded.

" Khione! Come here for a second!" Khione's mother, Katie, called.

_' Uh Oh. I'm not going to another school, am I? Probably. I won't fit in any better there. Mother, mother, mother. When will you ever learn that I am a freak, and that's all I'll ever be. No. Think positive Khione. I'm special! No, that's worse. Unique? No, that won't work. How about I just say this. I am Khione Kael, and that is all I'll ever be. Pesky Khione Kael who is uniqely a special FREAK! Yeah, that works.' _She thought, while walking home.

" Yes, mother?" Khione asked once she was in the house. At the same time her mother said it, the speach was going through her head.

" Khione, sweetie. I love you and I want the best for you, you know that, right? Good. Now honey, I found a school in the Kanto region that should give you a better learning experience where you fit in with your peers. I already sent in the application form, and you were accepeted. The semester starts in twelve days, so you are going to pack your bags and get on a flight in the morning, ok?" Khione nodded and started up the stairs to her room, grudgingly.

_' I won't fit in mother. It's the same thing every time. I'll end up dropping out of this school anyway. Why waste your money?'_

" Glace?" Serena, her Glaceon, asked caringly.

" No! Everythings fine Serena! I'm just depressed, that's all." Khione said smiling.

"Bliss? Blissy." Ella, her Blissey said.

" Well what do you mean you don't believe me!"

" Serperior." Ivana replied.

" Shut up. You guys are wrong. I don't like it in Sinnoh. I'm glad to be out of this he-" She was cut off by her Pokegear ringing. " One sec. Hello?"

" Hey, Khione. Yeah, I know it's rated T, but I don't want swearing this early on."

" Why? And who are you?"

" I'm OldRivalShipper, you know, Fanfiction Author, the monkey writing this."

" Oh! I've heard of you. Anyway, why exactly?"

" Um, the ESRB just called me and I'm going to get in sh- one sec. I'm getting a beep."

_A few seconds later..._

" That was them again. I'm going to be more careful what I type."

" Okay... Nice talking to you again!"

" Yeah! You too! See ya!"

" When?"

" I don't know! Bye!"

" Bye!" So she shut her Pokegear. " Don't look at me like that Gladiola." She said, speaking to her Roserade.

_' I don't want to go to this school.' _Khione thought.

" Togekiss?"

" Nothing's wrong! I'm fine Jubilee. Stop looking at me like that Elena!" she said, faking mad to her Pokemon, particullarly her Lopunny, Elena. This was going to ba a long night of packing with these guys around.

~oo00oo~

_' I'm going to school. I'm not going to a torture chamber. The teachers won't force me into gardening and I'm not a freak. I'm just going to a bording school where I'll get a better learning experience. I'm going to be away from Cerulean City, but whatever. It's just a school.'_

~oo00oo~

" TO BE A MASTER! POKEMON MASTER! I WILL BE WRITING! A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!"

~oo00oo~

**And so will I. Once I get some more OC's that is. I don't know how long this will take. I know my grammer probably SUCKED MONKEYS again, but I fail at grammer. I'll try to fix it up a little bit, ok? *sigh* I hate grammer. It's stupidest thing ever. Oh well. Peace Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper Out!**


	3. Return, of the Mysterious OC Form

**So, this is another authors note before I post another chapter in a few hours. Surprise,surprise.**

**Anyway, I need your OC's! I know that a lot of people have been reading, and if you don't have an account, you can leave an OC in the reviews, or leave me more than one.**

**Thank you to the people who did send in OC's and reviewed. You guys made me smile. Thank you also to the people who liked and/or favorited.**

**Now, for the real reason for this authors note. I have been struck by another case of writers block. Also, I have been having major headaches and mood swings lately, so no flames unless you want to be raged at.**

**But, about the story.**

**How are you guys liking it so far?**

**Is everything understandable?**

**Do you have any questions?**

**Will you keep up with no flames? ( I apologize to all Charizards for this.)**

**I know, my grammar's horrible. Please stop bringing it up. I'm the only one aloud to bash my grammar.**

**I'll add the OC form to the real chapter, so you don't have to go back.**

**Please, don't review on this so you can review on the real chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, and listening to my ranting. You guys are the best!**

**Peace, Love and Pokemon!**

**OldRivalShipper out!**

Author's Note

Thank you to those that gave me OC's! You guys are the best! The real subject of this note is that I might need to start creating my own OC's again. It will not be a problem since I have a folder full of them, but please know that I am still accepting OC's and I will be throughout the story, so don't be shy to send one in! I will try and use all of them. No. I will use all of them in one of my stories. Now, please enjoy chapter 2 of Kanto High School! WARING: Chapter Two is partly songfic.

Chapter 2

' So, this is the legendary Kanto High School.'

the girl from Cerulean thought.

' Kanto High School, eh?'

Khione inferred.

' ... Yay. A brand new school to be tortured in.'

Lewis thought.

" WE ALL LIVE! IN A POKEMON WORLD!" the girl from Viridian yelled.

" What was that!" A girl, who we've never really seen before, exclaimed, nearly jumping out the window.

" A speed bump?"

" O-oh. O-o-opps?" She said, blushing in embarrasment.

? (female): Sour Candy, endings. Coffee stained, but where? Oh I'm so tangled up in my, Big Sunglasses and Bed Hungry, Second Day fare.

The girl got out of her car and headed towards the school.

? (female): (Still Walking) No! We went under, the weight was too much to carry and, I felt the thunder. Mister,don't look so scared!

? (male): (Walking towards her) I never knew, I never knew, That I could be so sad, we went under. I've been, very cautious trying numbness instead of pain. All your humor makes me nauseous.

? (both): What a twisted, twisted, twisted game.

? (both sit on oppisite sides of a fountain.): No, we went under the weight was too much to carry and, I felt the thunder.

? (female): Mister, don't look so scared.

? (male): I never knew, I never knew.

? (both): That I could be so sad, we went under.

? (female): Oh, get yourself home, you leave him alone.

? (male): On second thought, I regret the things to let so,

? (both): Oooooh, oh, hooooo!

? (female): Sour Candy, endings, and I was barely even there...

? (male): No! We went under, the weight was too much to carry and, I felt the thunder.

? (female): Mister don't look so scared! I never knew I never knew That I could be so sad!

? (male): Walks over to female.

? (both): So sad! So sad! So sad! So sad! So sad we went under!

" H-hi. I-I'm K-K-Kelly." The girl, now known as Kelly said, her cheeks tinged in pink.

" I'm Seth! I'm sure we're going to be great friends! Come on!" **( A/N: There's that word. FRIENDS.) **The male, Seth, said smiling.

" W-where are we g-going?" Kelly asked nervously. **( Sorry... that was neccasary. - spelling fail.) **

" To go and screw with some teachers." He said, pulling her by the arm across campus. Her refusals rung across the school.

~oo00oo~

" Oh great! My first day, and I'm already lost! Of course this would happen to me!" Khione complained to no one in particular.

" Khione?"

" Kelly?"

" Stop running Seth!" Kelly said smacking her new friend across the head.

" OW!" Seth yelled, but no one was listening. The two girls over by the fountain were too busy catching up after all those years.

" Hey? Do you guys know where the office is?" The girl from Cerulean asked as she walked up behind them.

" Today, I'm lost, but not gone for by day, I am lost, but not stolen." Lewis said coming up to them.

" I'M LOST! CAN YOU GUYS HELP?" The hyperactive girl asked.

" Who are you guys?" Seth asked.

" I'm Penny!" The hyper girl replied.

" I'm Lewis." The afor mentioned male replied.

" I'm Lily." The girl from Cerulean City replied.

" Well, I'm Khione."

" I'm Seth! This is Kelly. She has a fever, so be careful. It might be contagious." Seth said, causing Kelly to flare up again.

" Um, the housing office is this way." Kelly said pointing to their left.

So, with that statement made, the unlikely group of friends set off towards the housing office, Seth still holding onto Kelly like his life bepended on it.

_' This is going to be a great year.'_

~oo00oo~

**There it is! The rest of the fic might be slightly song-fic. Please, if you don't have an account, leave a character in the reviews! To any one who recently sent in an OC, don't be alarmed if they weren't in this chapter. This chapter was already planned out, and they will be in the next chapter. Here is the OC form once again.**

At any time if I find any one trying to sneak a Fakemon in, you won't be chosen.

Name: Include first, middle (if any) and last name here.

Nickname(s):

Gender: Pretty obvious what this is meant to mean. Either male or female.

Age: Any age from 12, including 12, up to and including 17 here please.

Hometown/Region: Please no fan-made places here.

Type of Person: Either a Pokécross (a half-human, half-Pokémon person), a Pokémorph (a person who can morph into a Pokémon, not usually the meaning of a Pokémorph as far as I know, but in this story, that is what a Pokémorph is) or a Pokéfuser (a person who can fuse themselves with one of their Pokémon).

Pokémon Associated with Type of Person: Basically whatever Pokémon your OC is half of, can fuse with or can change into. Again please no Fakemon.

Pokémon Features (Pokécrosses only): What features of the Pokémon are on them (e.g. tails, ears, e.t.c)

Pokéfuser Form (Pokéfusers only): What your OC looks like when they fuse themselves with their Pokémon. Include any special abilites while fused with the Pokémon here as well.

Special Features in Pokémon Form (Pokémorphs only): Include any special features or items that your OC has while as a Pokémon.

Normal Appearance: For Pokécrosses, you don't have to mention anything here that you mentioned above.

Uniform: Either Girls (a black short sleeved shirt, a dark light and light blue striped tie, either white trousers or a white knee length skirt, knee high black socks and any shoes that you want), or Boys (a long sleeved or short sleeved black button up shirt, a light green and light blue striped tie, either white trousers or white shorts and any shoes that you want)

Normal Clothes:

Formal Attire:

Sleep Attire (female only):

Personality:

Love Interest: If any, can include either the anime people or other OCs, but not too many people crushing on the real main characters of the anime (e.g. Ash, Brock, Misty or any of their other travelling companions) please.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Preferred Occupation (Up to 2):

Pokémon Team: Up to five Pokémon, and incude any nicknames, personality and move list of up to four moves here.

Starter Pokemon ( Can be any Pokemon. Again, no Fakemon):

Other: Other information that you might think could be useful that hasn't had a section above can be mentioned here.

**And on that note... Peace Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	4. Im Sorry I Know I'm Late

**Hello everyone. This is probably more serious than anything else you will ever read on my account. This is the note that I'll put on both my stories, along with the next chapter so you all don't kill me. I, am filled with nothing but emptiness inside. My soul, has been shattered into many tiny fragments of pieces, that are slowly being picked up. My dreams, have been crushed and sent to the Distortion World to rot with Giratina for the rest of eternity. I will not be making Chapters, but I will still answer reviews and PMs. Do not mourn for me, as I am on the road to recovery. Thank you, for putting up with my procrastination for so long. Thank you, for reading. Thank you, for reviewing. But most of all, Thank you, for standing by my side.**

**Next Chapter is here!**

**Thanks to Valerie Grimm who submitted the first character and the information about her.**

Lyra looked through the trees where she was hiding, the fire was still consuming the orphanage. Thankfully, everyone wa safe. But she could never come back to her home in Snowpoint City.

Luckily for her, she never really liked that place.

She took the letter from the school that called her for her abilities. Just one look at the letter, and she knew what she had to do. She had to leave.

Before she called out Heartfire, her Charizard, she started walking away from the orphanage for the last time.

" Heartfire, we're going to our new home now."

' Lyra, what is our destination?'

" Kanto..."

~oo00oo~

" ANDY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP!" Candence Simmons sighed, and slowly crawled out of bed. She trudged across her room and pulled out her usual attire,

a pair of white shorts, and her favorite knee-length socks, and pulled on her hiker boots over them. An over sized dark pink sweater was pulled on over her white tank top, and a brown messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She then went to her dresser and attached her dark brown belt for her Pokemon. She grabbed their Pokeballs, and was off to her new school.

" COMING MOM!" she yelled back down the stairs, grabbing her hair elastic, and pulling it back, quite messily.

' Why is this school so important? It won't be any different.'

She bounded down the stairs, and hopped in her parents light blue truck.

~oo00oo~

In Violet City, we find an extremely excited girl.

" Oh my pretty blue birdy Falkner!" She screamed.

" Ah crap." the flying type gym leader said, speeding up his pace.

" Where are you going?"

" Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn." He said with each step.

" Oh, Falkn-" she said, but she was cut off by her mom, giving Falkner a chance to run.

" Come here, Sully!"

" OK. Bye Pretty Blue Birdy Man!" She said pouting, the nickname causing a girly scream from the gym area.

" Listen, Sully," her mom said, after she sat down in the kitchen. " I found a school that will let you fit in like a normal girl. Would you like that?"

" Yes Mommy."

" OK. Go pack, we're going to Viridian Forest, OK?"

" OK...'' she said pouting once again. She needed to leave Falkner. But she went up to her room anyway.

She gazed at the blue walls, and the pictures of Falkner she had everywhere. She was going to miss those the most.

' I get to go to a new school! Too bad it's all a lie..."

She shoved everything that she would need into her blue bag, and set off on an adventure, taking her Pokemon as she left her room.

~oo00oo~

Now we head back to Sinnoh, to Sunyshore, to be exact. We join another Gym Leader, but Volkner was much more understanding than Falkner.

" Now, Samantha, how are you today?"

The girl, Samantha gave him a thumbs up.

" Good. Want some ice cream?"

She nodded furiously.

" But, it all melted."

**' VOLKNER! WHY WOULD YOU TRICK ME!? YOU SAID WE WOULD GO GET ICE CREAM TODAY!' **she wrote on her pad of paper.

Volkner chuckled and said, " I'm just kidding, jeesh!"

**' I have to go home and start packing for this new school now anyway. Thanks for your help this summer Volkner.' **She scribbled something more on her pad of paper, ripped off the page, and exited.

Volkner picked up the piece of paper, and read, **_'I LOVE YOU.'_** he ran out of the gym, and down the road to her house, but her car was already gone. She was gone forever, and Volkner realized how important this girl was to him, but he never got to say goodbye.

~oo00oo~

" ROXY! WE'RE LATE! GET IN THE CAR!"

"Mom, technically we're not late, because of the time difference between the school and Goldenrod City." Roxy replied, really not caring.

" Get in the car."

" Yeah, whatever."

~oo00oo~

" I told you we were going to be late. There's no one here."

" Mom, it's fine! There aren't any classes today anyway."

" Well, yeah, but it's not a good habit to get into."

" Mom, I gotta go. Love you." With that, Roxy grabbed her suitcase, and left the car.

She walked around campus for a bit, but then she saw a fountain and sat on it's edge.

_Roxy: Everybody's waiting,_

_Sully: Everybody's watching,_

_Candence: Even when your sleeping,_

_All three: keep your eyes open._

_Kelly: The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just,_

_Khione: Children, playing soldiers just,_

_Vanna: Pretending, dreaming dreams with happy,_

_R,S,C: Endings,_

_Candence: In Back-yards, winning battles with our,_

_Penny: Wooden Swords,_

_Kelly, Roxy + Vanna: But now we've stepped into a, cruel world._

_Kelly: Where everybody stands to, keep score._

_All: Keep your eyes open._

_Khione: Everybody's waiting, for you to break down._

_Candence: Everybody's watching, to see the fallout._

_Sully: Even when you're sleeping, sleeping._

_All: Keep your eyes open. X3_

_Kelly: So here you are, two steps ahead and staying, on guard._

_Roxy: Every lesson forms a, new scar._

_Penny: They never thought you'd make it, this far._

_Kelly and Khione: But turn around, They've surrounded you, It's a showdown._

_Khione: And no one comes to save you now._

_All: But you've got something they don't._

_Sully: Yeah you've got something they don't._

_Penny: Everybody's waiting, for you to break down._

_Kelly: Everybody's watching, to see the fallout._

_Vanna: Even when you're sleeping, sleeping._

_All: Keep your eyes open. X3_

_Kelly: Keep your feet ready,_

_Khione: Heartbeat steady,_

_Both: Keep your eyes open._

_Candence: Keep your aim locked,_

_Sully: The night grows dark,_

_Both: Keep your eyes open._

_Penny: Everybody's waiting, for you to break down._

_Roxy: Everybody's watching, to see the fallout._

_Vanna: Even when you're sleeping, sleeping._

_All: Keep your eyes open. X5_

The rest of them walked up to the fountain, complimenting the others, and Sammy was clapping.

" Are you lost too?" Seth asked the new girls.

" Yeah, a little." Candence said blushing, causing Kelly to shoot daggers at the girl.

" We'll help you guys!" Penny said, pointing towards the direction of the office.

" Thanks." Roxy said and Sammy gave a thumbs up.

**This end probably seems kind of sudden, because it was supposed to be WAY longer then this. But, I don't want to die any time soon. This is still one of the longer chappies, so you can be mad ALL you want. But I don't care.;)**

**There you go. I'll be back, I don't know when, but I will be back. Expect me back in, maybe a week, two at the most. Peace, Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	5. Transfer Students

**Sorry, I lied. I'm back! Thank you to everyone who helped me through my... thing. I don't know what it was, so ignore the message last chapter. :) I will not be accepting any more OC's unless I said to send it in already. I might accept more later on in the story. Now, on with the story!**

" So, which morph are you guys?" Lily asked, while they were waiting to be called in to the office.

" I'm Dragonite! What are you Kelly?" Seth asked, causing the said girl to blush slightly.

" Um, Eevee. What about you Samantha?"

' I'm a Mime Jr.'

she scribbled quickly. **_' What about you Roxy?'_**

" Me? I'm a Raichu! How 'bout you Penny?"

" I'm Pachirisu! What about you Khione?"

" I'm Milotic. Sorry about my down attitude lately guys..." she said with a sigh. " Anyway, what about you, Sully?"

" Me!? I'm, uh, a, erm, a... TORCHIC! Yeah! I'm a Torchic. What are you Candence?" she said nervously.

" Arcanine. What about you, Lyra?"

" I'm Charizard! What are you, Lewis?"

" Haunter." he said, too warm to bother with a riddle.

" I'm Vaporeon!" Lily said to the group, without waiting to be addressed.

" Next." A bored looking Persian-morph said, and the group crushed into the housing office.

" Take this paper and get out." A Seviper-morph said to the posse.

They filed out, and took the peice of paper. It read:

Cyndaquil House: Room 101: Kelly Silver-Gold Shade, Vanna Lily-Cove, Khione Kael

Tepig House: Room 102: Lyra Lightwood, Sully Lee, Penny Blossom

Torchic House: Room 103: Roxy ?, August Gray, Zanna Soulle

Charmander House: Room 201: Seth Red Blaze, Lewis Seville, Eric Ace Sparks, Alexander Tyler

Chimchar House: Room 202_,_,_...

and the list goes on.

" Well, I'm with two strangers. You guys got lucky." Roxy said.

" We don't know two of our roomies!" Seth said hyperly.

Roxy's POV

Just my luck. They probably don't speak English either. Time to go to our dorms I guess.

" Meet back at this fountain later, ok everyone." Kelly said, clearly her leadership skills have improved.

Everyone agreed, and set off when I realized, I had no clue where I was going. I saw a girl short black hair and red on the tips looking over the shoulder of a taller girl with raven black hair.

" Um, excuse me? Do you know where Torchic house is?" I asked, walking up to them.

" I wish!" The girl with shorter hair said, with a slight Japanese accent.

" Well, if we looked for Roxy, it would be better!" The other said.

" I'm Roxy!" I said.

" Oh! Well I'm Zanna! Zanna Soulle the Zorua!" The shorter haired girl said.

" I'm, August Gray, but please, call me Alex. Oh! I'm a Lanturn by the way." She said, smiling warmly.

" I'm Roxy, and I'm a Raichu, so everyone calls me Zap. But please, don't." She said, and her room-mates agreed. She was liking it here already.

Seth's POV

" I wonder who our roommates are? I hope that they..." I said.

" Shut up!" Lewis said, dropping the riddles for a moment.

" That was Smosh." I said.

" Oh my Arceus!" He said, and stormed off towards Charmander house.

" Hehehe!" I said, and ran up to him. He sighed and I inwardly smirked.

Lewis' POV

' How'd I end up with this... thing?'

I thought to myself. This wasn't going to be a fun year for me, was it?

I sprinted to Charmander House, and went to our dorm. There were two boys already there. They were both texting.

" Careful." I said simply, as Seth barged through the door. The two nodded at me, and I knew they were somewhat like me. Or, one of them rather. The way the shaggy ginger-brown hair nodded was alot like Seth's nod. Great, that's just my luck.

" I'm going to go meet Kelly now!" Seth said running out the door. I shook my head, and hopped onto my bed. This year wouldn't be just unfun. It would be long too...

Kelly's POV

' Where are they? They should be here by now. Oh Arceus, there's Seth.'

I thought. Why'd he have to be first here? The other's have to get here soon!

" Hi Kelly! I'm the first one here, huh? That's just more time together, right." Kelly nodded, her face redder than a Charizards flame.

**Thank you for putting up with my AN last chapter, so this was a treat for ya'll, wasn't it. Expecially those who didn't see that chappie yet. They get two! :) If you remember two chapters ago, I said I was moody lately. Exhibit , Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper** out!


	6. Emotions? What?

**I don't have anything to say but, thank you everyone who Favorited/Followed me or my story. I also thank those who reviewed or Private Messaged me about my story. I also want to shout-out to twilight8899 for wanting the next chapter right after I posted the last one. I also would like to shout-out to Valerie Grimm, who was with me from the start.**

**I would like to shout out to all the readers, for sticking by me, and putting up with my laziness and my constant writers block. You were always with me while I go through my stories, and keep me writing my fics.**

**Anyway, this is getting way too long, isn't it? On with the story!**

" So, now that we're all here, we can... um... I'm not really sure... Seth? Do you know anything to talk about." Kelly asked, red with embarrassment.

" POKEMON!"

"Erm, anything else?"

" Scientist!"

' What?'

" I mean like Team Rocket!"

" Can we, leave them out of this?" Kelly asked Seth.

" Why?" Seth asked.

" Just, don't bring it up, ok?"

" Kelly, we're here for you. If you want to talk, I mean." Zanna said to the girl, transforming into a Happiny Pokemorph.

" Thanks."

" You're a Z-Zorua!?" the ginger-brown haired boy asked.

" Yeah..."

" Heh eh eh eh..."

" 'kay..."

" Let's talk about Team Rocket now!" Seth interjected.

" Seth, no. Please don't talk about them. It's a, t-touchy subj-ject." Kelly said, nearing tears.

Seth said nothing, but put his arm around Kelly's shoulders, causing the said girl to tinge pink.

" Kelly, what is it about Team Rocket that's so horrible?" Lyra asked.

" Go! Just don't!" Kelly said, running to Cyndaquil House.

Khione was about to go after her, when a strong arm held her back.

" Just let her go, Khione. She hasn't changed since school."

Khione whipped around, and gasped with happiness when she saw who it was. " E-Eric?"

**With Kelly**

_' Why do they care about the Rockets so much? That part of my life, is over. I'll never visit that life again. It wasn't my fault who my parents were. It was just, that my...'_

but then she got rudely interrupting by Seth knocking on the door.

" *knock knock knock* Kelly. *knock knock knock* Kelly. *knock knock knock* Kelly." he said, notifying her that it was him.

" Yes?" she said, as she opened the door, her bloodshot eyes menacing.

" Um... it can wait. Heh heh." He said, backing away slowly until he sped up and smashed into the wall.

Kelly laughed, and he knew that he wasn't actually in trouble. He started laughing with her, and she invited him to come into her room. He accepted, and she led the way in.

"Now Seth. Do you really want to know why I hate Team Rocket so much?" he nodded, so she continued. " It's because,"

"_HEAD ON! APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD!"_

" Sorry for using explode earlier. But don't tell the others. they'd kill me."

" Okay, I won't." With that, he hugged her, and exited the room.

_' I have a killer headache. I wonder if we have any Head On!? Hopefully.'_

**I'm sorry. But it would ruin a surprise for later! Please, try to guess who Kelly's father is! Head On!**

**My chapters keep getting shorter... :(**

**Anyway...**

**Question: WHO'S THE GENIOUS WHO WRITES OMNOMNOM AS A REVIEW! I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND SEND OUT MY HO-OH AND MY ENTEI ON YOU! SHOW YOURSELF OR FACE MY WRATH! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! YOU'LL REGRET EVER MESSING WITH THE FORCE THAT IS OLDRIVALSHIPPER! **

**I have too much energy right now, so I'll be typing lot's. Here you guys go! See you in, maybe half an hour with the next chapter. Peace, Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	7. Complicated

**Hey! I was in Cape Breton, don't rage on me!**

**Seth: On with it!**

**Sully: Shut up.**

**Our guest hosts... tada... :'( They threatened my Manga...**

**Both: *snickers**

**ANYWAY! This will be the super crappiest chapter yet! :D**

**I suck... I forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Seth: Yes, yes you do.**

**It's a bird! It's a plane! It's the lawyer who's gonna have my ass if I don't tell you this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, will not ever own (maybe).**

**Now,**

**Seth: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**:O *cries in corner.**

**Seth's POV**

(of Kelly's last chapter)

'Why'd she run off like that? I mean, I know everyone hates Team Rocket, but I didn't know that someone could hate them that much! I hope I know where she is...'

I ran to Cyndaquil house, and burst through the door, scaring some other students.

" 101, 101, 101..." I muttered to myself, trying to find her room. "HA! ROOM 101!" I then started knocking on the door.

I said Kelly after every three knocks. After doing so three times, she opened the door. And damn was she scary.

" Heh heh heh, it can wait..." I said, backing up. Not after one second, I smashed into the wall. She started laughing, and so I joined her in doing so.

" Sorry about earlier." Kelly said apologetically. " Want to come in?"

" Sure! But I still think you should get that fever checked. It was really bad when we were alone earlier. You were redder then a Charizard." I said, inwardly smirking. She was so cute when she blushed like that.

_'I wonder if she knows I like her.'_

I pondered. We both sat down on her bed, and she started telling me who her father was. I didn't believe her, until I looked into her eyes. Her father was the leader of one of the most villainous teams in the history of Johto!

**Sully's POV**

What? You want to know about me? Well fine then. I suppose you can know. **(Sully: This sounds nothing like me.) **

I don't belong here. I'm different. I'm not like the others, and I fit in better at my old school. If I believe I am a Torchic , I am a Torchic.

But that's enough about that.

I don't know why, but I have a crush on one of the new morphs. Eric, I think Seth said he was. I just can't explain it. When I first met him, I just knew! I love Eric.

**Third Person POV**

*** smash!*** That single sound effect echoed throughout the school.

_' What the hell?'_

our heroes and heroines were all thinking. Except Kelly, who was thinking more of, _'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' _But, does that surprise you?

They all ran to the fountain where they met the first time. When they got there, what they saw was horrific. It was a giant Tangrowth attacking the school. Seth, being the smartest of them all, yelled at it to go away.

The Tangrowth shot one of it's many vines at him, and he ducked just in time. Kelly ran in front of the group and shot a shadow ball at the Tangrowth. It hit it dead on, but just angered it further. It was about to grab the young girl, until Seth pushed her out of the way and unleashed a killer flamethrower. It hit it square in the chest, if they even have chests, and shot a vine at the group. Seth ducked, and it grabbed Sully instead of him.

With Sully in it's grasp, it headed back the way it came from, her screams being heard for miles.

The group stared in horror at what had just happened. Seth and Kelly recovered first, and they were gone after it in a flash.

After them was Penny, so she followed suit and ran after Sully.

The next to recover was Samantha, so she ran after the other two and Vanna wasn't far behind.

Lewis, Eric, Zanna, Roxy, Khione and Eric recovered next, so they headed out. The rest of them recovered much slower, but they ran after the first eleven despite the major head start.

**Tada! This chapter seems so serious so far! This is just a chapter break. You know, for me.**

**Seth: Ten seconds and counting.**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

**GO!**

The group was left panting for oxygen, as the Tangrowth was fast. Seth had a brilliant idea. Surprised? I think so.

" Kelly! Put your arms around me!"

" Eh?" But she did so anyway.

He started to flap his wings, and the duo flew off the ground.

" Won't you wear yourself out?"

" I'll be fine Kelly, don't worry yourself about me."

" Seth, it's night! Can you see?"

" I'll be alright."

" But Seth," she began, but Seth turned his head and kissed that sure shut her up.

Seth noticed that it got brighter from where Kelly was, so he turned around to look at her. She was glowing white, and when it dissapeared, a completely different girl was in her place.

"Kelly? What happened?"

" Happiness at night. I evolved into Umbreon, my favorite Eeveelution. Thanks for your help." She said, winking her now red eyes giving the still taller male a Peace sign.

She now had longer, darker hair, still in a ponytail, with some blue and blonde through it. She was taller and more matured. She no longer looked like the baby Pokemon we all knew.

" Go! I can see the Tangrowth!" She said, jumping off his back, and running on her own. Seth smiled, and flew even faster. They wouldn't let Sully leave them.

The Tangrowth was approaching Team Rockets HQ, and fast may I add. Kelly's pace faltered, when she noticed where they were. As she got closer she outright collapsed.

_'I should have known it would've went here. That nagging feeling was right.'_

The walls got in her way, so she unleashed a Shadow ball.

She bounded in but was stopped by,

" Proton!"

" Good to know you're back sweetie. Your father has been looking for you everywhere." **(Bet I tricked ya!) **

" I haven't been looking for him, so that's too bad." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. This "man" was wasting her precious time. She Iron Tailed him, then continued.

She was delayed once again, by the Silver Rocket.

" Silver."

" Don't think it's worth your energy to call me dad anymore?"

**Ooooohhhhh! Who saw that one coming? I bet none of you did, because I just thought of it! Ha!**

**Again, a short break for me and you. Sigh, so relaxing...**

**Screw this! I'm never relaxed!:D**

" Your right _dad_. It's not worth my time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go save my friend from _you!_" She said, kicking him on the chest and running away. " I'm coming Sully!"

**Silver's POV**

_' She's just like me. I wish I could explain to her what happened all those years ago...'_

I said, a single tear of pride slipping down his cheek.

**Third Person POV**

" Kelly! Wait up! What's wrong?" Seth asked, when he saw the tears slowly drip down her cheek.

" It's not important. Right now, we focus on saving Sully!" she said, causing Seth to smile. He was proud of her for being so strong.

**I'm tearing up writing this. :'(**

The rest of them finally caught up with the two, and followed Kelly silently. The came across a storage room, where they picked up uniforms. They continued on through the Headquarters, until the came across a glass room. Inside, Sully was struggling to get off the table. She was picked up, and taken to the machine in the room. She was shoved in roughly, and a switch was flicked.

When the group looked over to the other side of the machine, they saw Articuno. Then, the morphing began. It was horrible to watch, but in the end, their friend was an Articuno, proving that she wasn't a morph in the first place.

**End. I want sleep. You're welcome. Peace, Love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	8. Good Things Never Truly Go Away

**I'm back! The Authors note won't be long. Chapter begin.**

" Sully, wasn't a morph?"

" How can morphs remorph?"

" Our best friend? A liar?"

Many of these remarks could be heard throughout the group. No one knew what to think. Sully, sweet innocent Sully, was a liar. No one expected this. Not from Sully.

" Let's not let this change anything. We still need to save her! They're letting the morphing go on too long. How do we get in there?" Seth said, still peering in the window.

" I think I know." Alexander said. He proceeded to iron tail the glass wall making it available to climb through.

" That works." Lyra said, giggling slightly.

" Yeah, whatever." Zanna said, rolling her eyes, causing Alexander to pout.

" ..." Were Lewis' words of wisdom, completly ignoring the rest of the morphs who were congratulating Alexander on his marvoulous work. He shadow balled the machine, and Sully hopped out.

She had the eyes of the Articuno, and the flowing tail of one too. Her hair turned icy blue, and grew longer, morphing into a ponytail. She was in a blue t-shirt, with dark blue jeans on as well.

" Wow." was all that the morphs could say, even Lewis, dropping the riddle speak.

" So Lewis. Do you like me now?" Alexander asked.

" I'll put it simply, for a mind like yours. The word together in the english alphabet holds the answer you wish to know. If you're in a forest, and an Ursaring jumps out, what would you say to a spot of tea?"

" Um... no?"

" The word you have spoken is the trick. Say without hesatation, to know what you wish."

" No... you still don't like me?"

Lewis just nodded his head.

" But I made my phone!"

Lewis proceeded to shrug.

" Oh well. You can't have it all."

Ignoring the bickering two, we will join Sully.

" So, why did you lie?"

" I wanted to fit in somewhere. I didn't fit in back home, so I came here."

" But, why'd you do it Sully?"

" It was my parents idea. They wanted me out of the house, I guess."

Samantha patted her back in sympathy.

" Thanks Sam."

" But, you don't have to lie anymore."

" I guess you guys are right. From now on, I can be perfectly truthful. I guess since I'm being truthful, I can say this. Alexander, I don't have a crush on you. I was dared to do all that.

" Good! I need to tell you guys two things, while we're at it. Number one is, I wasn't a machine made morph. I'm a natural born. Number two is that, well, Zanna, I love you." Alexander said, looking at Zanna.

" Alexander, I love you too! I was waiting for you to say it!" Zanna replied. They embraced and everyone Awww'd.

" Sorry to ruin this little reunion, but there's just one little problem. Me." Silver said to the group.

" What do you want _dad_?" Kelly asked, causing gasps from the group.

" What I want is for you to come with me, and live with your family."

" You guys, I'm sorry, but I'm doing this for your safety." Kelly said.

Everyone hugged Kelly, whispering words of encouragement in her ear.

When it came Seth's turn to say goodbye, she started crying. The hugged for a long time, and the Seth said to her,

" Kelly, stay strong. I don't want you to ever give up."

" Wait for me?"

" Never. I'll be coming back for you." he kissed her softly on the lips. Then stepped back with the group.

" Now, this is your warning. I'm letting you go because you're my daughters friends, but that's it. Even you Articuno girl. But I won't be so kind about it next time. So don't come back." Silver said, walking away with Kelly looking over her shoulder at her friends with a sad look in her eye. She dissapered around the corner, and everyone started crying.

**That's the end of the story everyone. There will be a sequel later on in the year, ok everyone? Expect it around Christmas time. Peace, love and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	9. The Journey Home

**Authors Note: The Epilogue**

**I wasn't planning on making an epilogue of this chapter but then I thought, ' My reviewers were always so nice to me, and put up my forgetfulness, so why not?'. So, the epilogue is here!**

Epilogue: The Journey Home

" How much further?" Seth asked, trudging his feet, tears still slowly slipping down his face.

Samantha patted his back in comfort, as Lyra put her arm around him.

" There's nothing to worry about. We'll save her, and you two will be together forever. Charizard promise."

Seth smiled for the first time since Kelly was taken back by her father. But, that smile didn't last long.

" We're almost there. Not much further now." Sully said.

When they were just outside of the gates, Seth laid down and started to sleep.

" Seth? Aren't you coming in?" Zanna asked, Alexander's hand in hers.

" No."

" But why not?"

" ... why learn, when there's nothing special in my life anymore? I don't care now that Kelly's gone."

" Seth, we know you loved her, but you can't just give up life. I'm sure that's what she would want." Alexander said.

" You know what. You're wrong. I still love her. And that's not what she would want. She would want us to save her. If you guys want to stay here, and forget about her, fine. But I'm heading back there right now." With that said, Seth took to the skies and started flying towards Team Rocket HQ.

**Team Rocket Headquarters**

The only sound to be heard was the slicing of a knife.

**That is the end of the uber short epilogue of Kanto High School! Hey, if you guys want to call me like, Kelly, you can. It's my favorite name! :) Thank you to all my reviewers, who are:**

Puttylol: Thank you for all of your reviews, and I'm also sad that It'll be untill Christmas for the next one. It's nice to know I have a fan!

OldRivalShipping: Again, nice to know I have a fan! I also love Silver to death, so that was hard!

PandaKamichi: Yes, I know. I thought I took all of those out. Thank you for complementing my grammar! :)

omnomnomnomnom (Guest): So, I, huh? Twice. Interesting... But, I owe you this: I'm so sorry! The way my email was it looked like omnomnomnomnom was the review! Please don't take offence to my stupidity!

ThePokemonNerd: OK! :)

OldRivalShipping: I was looking forward to this part too!

xSimplyTarrynx: Thank you! Don't worry, I will! ;)

Puttylol: ? Um... Ok...?

ThePokemonNerd: It does! :D Thanks!

NightFall00: Yeah, I boughted a dictionary! Sorry, I needed to do that! :D I've been trying to do that, thanks!

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: Yes. Yes he is.

Puttylol: Thank you! I tried my hardest to do that with them! I know the feeling. Thank you! 

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees: I know it's in the reviews, but I understand why. A good character!

goddesslyndseylove: Thank you! I'm doing fine, thank you.

Illusion Fox: ... :| you're right... I understand how you felt. And: ICE CREAM FOREVER! Understood.

The Pokemon Nerd: Yes.

Puttylol: ^-^ I love how much you guys care! Ok good. I was worried about that one... I'm going to argue with you on that one. I've seen WAY better. But thanks!

OldRivalShipping: Ok...

OldRivalShipping: ***-**** or check it out on my profile!

goddesslyndseylove: Thanks!

Puttylol: DONE!

Illusion Fox: Well thanks! Yes, they do. I agree with you fully. Thanks! But honestly... me too... ;)

NightFall00: Well Thanks! ... thanks for the help... lol! JK! Thank you lots for helping me get through to better grammar!

goddesslyndseylove: Sounds good to me! :)

Valerie Grimm: Thanks! You were my first reviewer, like ever! Thank you for that!

thesecretkeeper11: Thanks! Kay, good! I was worried that I didn't get her quite right.

Guest: I know who you are... And thanks!

NightFall00: ... oh well. I ... I think?

NightFall00: OK!

thesecretkeeper11: Yes you may. Also, thanks for being my first reviewer! That means a lot to me!

**And that goes to all of you. When I get a review, I get so happy! So, thanks to you. Also, to those who followed: Thanks!**

Cherrie S. xx

ChuckNorrisLovesEevees

goddesslyndseylove

NightFall00

OldRivalShipping

PandaKamichi

Puttylol

ThePokemonNerd

thesecretkeeper11

twilight8899

xSimplyTarrynx

**Thanks to everyone! This is official last chapter untill the Sequel. So until then, Peace, Love, and Pokemon! OldRivalShipper out!**


	10. I'm sorry Will delete

I know what I said, but my computer got a virus and I lost everything. I'm sorry for exciting you when I updated.

I should have it fixed by January, hopefully sooner. I'll get it redone as fast as I can.

Thanks for waiting so patiently guys.

~OldRivalShipper


End file.
